


【艾尔扎克/冰河】以眼还眼，以牙还牙 END

by Nakul



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, 艾冰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakul/pseuds/Nakul





	【艾尔扎克/冰河】以眼还眼，以牙还牙 END

*全员存活设定

***

北冰洋海将军打开门就看到自家刚打完冥界的小师弟。  
冰河一脸决绝，就是那种“我妈的沉船又出事了”级别的深刻与可怕，艾尔扎克不由得提起了心——按理，师父也复活了，哈迪斯被揍趴了，他们海界因为波塞冬送圣衣有功也一起复活了，世界也和平了，该不会再有什么严重的事情吧……

冰河：“你为了我失去的眼睛我还给你了。”  
艾尔扎克：“那个……”  
冰河：“在中国成语里这就是以眼还眼，接下来就该以牙还牙了。”  
艾尔扎克：“你语文是米罗教的吗……”  
冰河：“那么，小时候你咬过我一口，我也该还回去吧？”

不等艾尔扎克反应过来，他师弟就一脸严肃地靠近，踮脚，搂肩。  
是唇咬唇齿对齿，以牙还牙，爱意认真的轻吻。

***  
轻吻变成深吻的时候，艾尔扎克才终于想起来那是卡妙老师带他俩回希腊办事的饿时候的事情。  
卡妙在圣域入口办理一些短居手续，半大小子艾尔扎克趁机带着冰河逛小镇。  
冰河在糖果铺子前停下来。  
柜台里是圆的方的三角形的红的绿的黄的白色的各式糖果与精巧的小甜点。

西伯利亚偏远又阴冷的小村并没有这么丰沛的色彩和琳琅满目的甜点品种。  
他小师弟要强又孤单，却也是个嗜甜的小孩子而已。  
“想吃糖吗？”艾尔扎克问道。  
冰河乖巧地点点头。  
卡妙放他俩出来玩的时候给了钱，艾尔扎克揉揉冰河金色的小脑袋。  
卡妙对孩子是很宠的，给的钱不少。艾尔扎克也非常上道的把冰河挑中的全部包了个圆。

两人就一起坐在阳光灿烂温暖的许愿池边大吃大嚼起来。  
小朋友吃零食是没有节制的，结果是怒气冲冲的卡妙拎着他俩进圣域后说的第一句话就是：三天之内除了蔬菜什么都不许吃。

当天晚上艾尔扎克就想念起巧克力柔滑又香甜的滋味，悄悄吞了一口口水。  
他翻身戳了戳冰河。

——冰河，老师只说不给我们吃，没说我们自己不能买！明天我们自己偷偷去买吧！  
——你知道会被罚的吧……  
——知道……唉，我最爱吃那个奶糖，白白软软的，浓浓的奶香……  
——求你别说了……我口水也要流下来啦……

两个小家伙-馋得完全睡不着了，干脆翻身爬起来，去摸水瓶宫的厨房。  
不求那精美丰富的口感，糖总是有的吧？  
先挖一点来解个馋是可以的。

糖罐放得有点高，艾尔扎克熟门熟路地趴下当小板凳，让冰河踩着他的背去调味柜上拿。  
“拿到了吗？”  
“差一点……”背上的小冰河好像在使劲儿踮脚。  
然后艾尔扎克感觉到背上一空，心里想着不好，马上翻过身：“冰河小心！”  
果然那小团子抱着糖罐就摔下来，被艾尔扎克刚好抱个满怀。

艾尔扎克又急又痛，揪起小金毛查问道：“摔伤了吗？伤到哪里了吗？”  
冰河摇摇头，扁着嘴看撒了他俩一身糖的半空糖罐。“这还吃什么。”  
蓝眼睛白皮肤气鼓鼓的小孩子满脸都沾着闪亮亮的小糖粒，加上那冷清清的性子，就像是刚凝好的小奶糖。  
艾尔扎克恶作剧的心情就上来了，啊呜一口咬住冰河的脸，还坏坏地舔一下：“你看，这不就吃到了吗？”

然后就用平时打闹积攒的经验迅速跳起来，夺门而逃。  
留下身后的小冰河：“艾尔扎克！”和一后背微微凉意的冰碴子。  
更加忍不住不回头地得意大喊：“哇哈哈哈我就知道你的冰拳还打不到我~打不到我~”

***

深吻结束两人分开的时候依旧是脸贴这脸舍不得远离彼此。  
不知什么时候他已经拥着冰河到屋内了。  
唇齿间还是彼此浓郁的气息。  
艾尔扎克叹口气，把金色的脑袋塞进自己怀里，又使劲抱住他一下。  
“你怎么来了？”

冰河仿佛很享受这个久违的拥抱，闷在他胸前也不肯抬头，仿佛撒娇。  
说话就带着闷声的鼻音：“想你了。”  
这对话简直老套，毫无冰原贵公子的文艺气息。

艾尔扎克例行又问一句：“老师还好吗？”  
冰河从他怀里抬起头，发梢刮过艾尔扎克下巴，痒痒地透着暖意。  
冰河耸耸肩：“挺好的。”然后干脆懒散地把自己全部重量丢给艾尔扎克，趴他怀里不起来了。

“还想找我清算些什么吗？”艾尔扎克笑了起来，安心去摸怀里这个目前最强的冰系斗士。  
“很多事情。”然后冰河又埋头趴他怀里，不肯再多说一句了。

大概是要带着他好好观光一下海界啦，一起再去希腊吃甜食啦，一起打架斗殴练习啦，一起陪着老师提升小宇宙啦，一起惩治一下各种海空两栖邪恶势力啦……  
等等诸如此类各种可以一起去做的事。

END


End file.
